


Crumbling Calmness

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, will i ever write a proper happy??? answer is no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Even though he was always there for her when she's in pain, he often kept a painful mask when it was his turn to be tortured with agony.





	Crumbling Calmness

 His breathing was heavy.  
  
  _Slitch!_  
  
 His heart was heavier.

 In and out— _Breathe_ —and in and out he tried to regain his composure. Blood red eyes pierced straight at the lifeless body before him. The eyes that stared back were empty, hollow, one of the sockets dripping with blood from the punctured eyeball he had given. The head of the corpse tipped to his direction, Inigo only held a breath to witness the soulless carcass.  
  
  _Breathe_ —He cocked his head slightly, robotically.  _Breathe—!_  The silver sword in his grasp was tight, rough, yet shaking with every manic heartbeat. The scent of blood and flesh wafted disgustingly into his nostrils. The smell meant nothing to him, but Inigo clenched his teeth hard to have the nauseating scent clutching firmly around his throat.  
  
 He needed to move.  
  
 He needed to look away. He needed to move on. He needed to turn his gaze and focus on the matters of the living.  
  
 But most of all, he needed to— _Breathe—!_  
  
 “Inigo…?”  
  
 Her voice was a gust of wind that shoved the air out of his lungs. Her voice was the push he needed to force the cough and spit out of his mouth. Irises and pupils shrunk disturbingly in the centre of his eyes, Inigo immediately spun around and gaped at the angel he so longed and loved.  
  
 His eyes were red. Too red.  
  
 And yet Lucina didn’t flinch at the sight. Even with blood splattered over his chest and face, she didn’t recoil. Even with the scent of fresh flesh sticking to his body, she didn’t take a step back. Even with his sword glinting in an eerie smoke of vibrant purple, she didn’t question nor doubt him.  
  
 Even when he clearly tried to force a smile as a vain, terribly vain, attempt to reassure her, she couldn’t be fooled in the least.  
  
 No words left the Ylissean princess. Her feet only moved forward, closer to the hero who had masked so much unbearable, inhuman pain.  
  
 As she stood in front of her, Lucina held her breath momentarily to hear the frantic sound of his heartbeat. Slowly she looked up, the Brand in her eye glinted, catching his attention briefly before he looked away in shame.  
  
 It hurt her to see him like this.  
  
 Teeth lightly nipping the insides of her lower lip, Lucina reached for his hands. She felt him flinched when her fingers brushed his wrists. She felt him stiffened when she traced them down until she cupped his own.  
  
 “Inigo…” Again she called for him, voice soft and soothing amidst the hell that had been unleashed. “Can you…please,” She released a small sigh, “look at me?”  
  
 Seconds felt like hours, but he finally relented.  
  
 Her breathing was truly robbed to see such manic crimson in his eyes.  
  
 Clearly obvious she was stunned by the vile shade of his irises, Inigo tightened his lips and let out a woeful whimper. He wanted to look away. He wanted to squeeze his eyes shut, at least until his eyes were back to their sweet shade of brown—  
  
 Reality dawned upon him to feel something gently touching his left cheek.  
  
 Though he was staring at her, realization came in a few seconds later when he felt her thumb gently brushing the corner of his dry lips.  
  
 “I’m here, my dear.” She merely said, mouth twitching a small smile laced with sheer sincerity.  
  
 The sentence rang clear and true in his head. The sentence made his eyes warm and his cheeks warmer.  
  
 The sword was still tight in his grasp, but Inigo slowly reached out for her hand with his left hand. Words were stuck in his throat, so the hero opted to just nod slowly.  
  
 …Or rather, that  _was_  the only, initial intention.  
  
 Shock finally flashed upon the great lord’s face when she felt her body being pulled to a hug. Head slightly tipped and chin rested on his right shoulder, Lucina glanced to the side.  
  
 His heartbeat was still as frantic as ever.  
  
 His left hand moved from her back to the back of her head. Trembling, bloody fingers brushed through her tussled hair. Eyes finally closed shut from the moment he pulled her, Inigo forced back a sob and pressed his quivering lips to her right ear.  
  
  _Breathe…_  In and out and in and out he tried to compose himself. _Breathe…_  
  
 His heartbeat still howled madly inside his chest once he felt her arms wrapped around his waist, but in the end, after what felt like forever, Inigo could finally feel himself calming down.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> i love my son and i want nothing but the best for him


End file.
